(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an article of manufacture and a method for creating a merchandise display guard and sealing boundary. More particularly, but by way of limitation, to an edging strip that includes sections for creating a boundary to surround merchandise on display and to protect the merchandise from liquids that are frequently spilled on the floor of a store.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Supermarkets and other similar stores typically display goods that are offered for sale in isles that allow the shopper to view the goods before purchase. To maximize the use of the floor, the isles are positioned in a generally parallel arrangement, with a larger walkway at the ends of the isles to allow shoppers to travel from one isle to the next. The isles provide an efficient system for displaying goods offered for sale, but often result in a small unused area of space at the end of each isle. This area of floor space is often used by storekeepers as the an area for the display of special items, such as seasonal items that are being offered at a discount and similar items.
To use the space at the ends of the isles, shopkeepers often stack items at the ends of the isles. The location at the ends of the isles offers advantages in that this area is highly visible since the ends of the isles will be seen every time a shopper moves from one isle to the next. To display items at these isle ends, shopkeepers often leave this area free of shelves, and then simply stack items over one another on the floor at the end of the isle. This arrangement offers advantages in that it allows the storekeeper to place a large quantity of items over a small area. Also, the end of an isle is a highly visible location since shoppers always travel around the end of the end of the isles to move from one isle to the next. Unfortunately, however, the placement of goods at the ends of isles, particularly goods that are sold in printed paperboard packaging, creates problems associated with cleanup of the display area. One such problem is caused by the fact that the floor of a store or market will typically be mopped at least once a day. Mopping requires that the wetting of the floor area around the merchandise on display. The water and other agents used to mop the floor inevitably find their way under the merchandise, damaging the packaging as well as the merchandise. As a result, the damaged packaging results in unmarketable merchandise. Also, the cleaning agents will also dry together with the damaged packaging material, causing the packaging material to stick to the floor. This dried material must then be scraped off the floor, involving significant amount of labor and expense to the merchant.
There are many known devices that are particularly useful for displaying flat panels with information such as price, brand, and other information that is useful to the consumer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,826 to Gingras teaches the use of a display card holder that is made from a sheet of folded plastic material. While the Gingras device is certainly useful in addressing problems associated with supporting a display, it does not offer guidance as to how to take advantage of the area around the of a display isle and prevent damage to the goods or packaging of the goods on display.
Other devices are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,899 and 4,546,943 to Fast. The Fast inventions teach a simple system that is particularly well suited for supporting a display sign next to and from a shelf or other surface which contains apertures. Again, while these sign supports could be used at the end of an isle if the end of the isle provided the needed apertures. These devices are not effective in solving the problem of damage to merchandise due to the spreading of water and detergent while cleaning the aisles, for example.
Is Other known devices for supporting flat display signs around merchandise displays include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,224 to Celeste 3,824,720 to Langwell, 3,422,556 to Lyons et al., 715,237 to Huston, and 1,322,380 to Watts. Some of these devices rely on the weight of the merchandise on display to support the device against the self. Other devices simply provide various structure that is useful for holding flat displays, such as price or advertisement displays against the shelf where items being offered are on display.
Thus, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for device and system for creating a merchandise display over a floor, particularly a smooth floor.
There remains a need for a merchandise display system which accommodates and conforms to the outline of the merchandise being displayed over the floor, and which prevents the seepage of fluids, such as water or detergent solutions to the floor area below the merchandise on display.
There remains a need for a system for creating a boundary about a floor display. The system being dispensable in user selectable lengths, so that the user may create a boundary about the display without being constrained by the shape of the perimeter of the merchandise over the floor.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a system for creating a boundary and seal about merchandise to be displayed over the floor of a store, the system including:
a) a generally flat elongated flexible strip having a thickness and a pair of side edges defining a width, the width being substantially larger than the thickness;
b) a first fold line along the strip, the first fold line being substantially parallel to one of the side edges and providing a flexible section for folding and dividing the strip into a sidewall section and a seal section, the sidewall section further comprising means for supporting the flat display;
c) a scored section, the scored section being at an angle to the first fold line and extending from one of the side edges, along the seal section towards the first fold line, so that upon folding the strip along the first fold line and severing the scored section provides flexibility to the sidewall section, so that upon folding the sidewall section towards the seal section the sidewall section forms a concave boundary about the seal section.
It has been discovered that the disclosed structure can be dispensed in rolls, allowing the end user to cut off or break off a desired length of the strip to form a boundary about the merchandise display. Accordingly, the disclosed structure allows the end user to form a seal about the perimeter of the display by cutting off a desired length of the strip, then defining the perimeter of the display by positioning items to be displayed over the seal portion of the strip. The scored areas along the seal portion of the strip will allow the user to sever the strip at selected locations along the seal portion to then allow forming a perimeter of the strip about the display.
Additionally, it will be understood that according to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the sidewall section will provide support for displays. Thus the sidewall portions will allow the user to place display signs along the sidewall portions. It is contemplated that these display signs will be used to inform the consumer about the price, source, and other important features concerning the items on display.
According to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention, the display support in the sidewall section will be conveniently formed by providing creased or fold areas along the sidewall portion to allow the user to fold the sidewall portion. In a highly preferred embodiment of the invention, these fold areas will be generally parallel to the fold area that allows folding of the stip into a seal portion and a sidewall portion.
Still further, according to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention, the sidewall portion will include collapsible stiffeners or members with provide rigidity to the sidewall portion. In one preferred embodiment of the invention these stiffeners consist of a fold line that allows folding of the edge of the sidewall portion towards the seal portion in order to enhance the overall rigidity of the structure.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become An apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.